Nada es lo que parece
by Liralis
Summary: Máximo esta en una capital de provincia, aun Comodo no sabe que existe y han intentado matar a alguien ¿Que pasara, cuando un grupo de mujees vayan a visitarlos.
1. Default Chapter

Ni mas que decir, antes de que lean mis historia, que los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la productora de la película, Gracias.  
  
  
  
Estaba echado en el camastro. Mientras miraba al techo, escuchando el susurrar del amanecer: campesinos llevando sus carros con mercancías al mercado, animales histéricos, y todos los ruidos molestos que se pueden escuchar en una capital de provincia. Cálidos rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por entre los barrotes de su minúscula ventana, colocada lo mas pegada al techo. La celda donde se encontraba, olía a animal, y mezclado con los olores de la mañana, creaba un hedor indescriptible e inhumano. Hacia un que estaban en esta provincia y no tenia ni idea de cómo se llamaba. El dueño de todo ellos había caído enfermo durante el viaje, desde entonces no habían pisado la arena ni el empedrado de la calle.  
  
Muchas veces había intentado morir, porque no podría reunirse con los suyos hasta ese momento. El sol ya había salido y los carceleros empezaban a moverse. Empezaban a repartir la bazofia a la que llamaban desayuno. Como todas las mañanas, solo se comería las zanahorias, las patatas hervidas y aquel trozo de carne que se asemejaba más a la suela del calzado que a un filete, y dejaría, aquel puré o masa de color verde para los animales. Sobre media mañana los sacarían a entrenar, y así un día tras otro. Los carceleros empezaron a abrir las celdas, empezaba a formarse un gran alboroto en el pasillo. Les llevaron a la arena de entrenamiento y allí vieron llegar a los nuevos aprendices.  
  
-¡Hoy os enseñaremos a luchar sin armas!- decía el capitán dejando su voz en aquella introducción del tema del día- ¡Os pondréis por parejas cada antiguo gladiador con el nuevo!  
  
Máximo reía para sus adentros, "no hay nada mejor para aprender esto que en un campo de batalla", pensaba y una pequeña sonrisa dibujo su cara. Se agacho frotándose las manos con arena, para después aspirar su olor y adaptarse con el terreno.  
  
A Tiberio le toco un nuevo gladiador, Octavio, un joven patricio arruinado por deudas de juego al que ningún familiar ni amigo había querido ayudar. Parecía un muchacho ofuscado. A Octavio le había tocado el arma, y a Tiberio la fuerza de su cuerpo con la inteligencia. El capataz dio la orden de empezar. Octavio esgrimía la espada con nerviosismo y terror en la cara. Tiberio miro a su contrincante con una amplia sonrisa, Octavio empezó a estar molesto y uno de sus golpes alcanzo a Tiberio en el brazo. Ya totalmente ofuscado, Octavio se decidió a asestar el golpe definitivo cuando, Máximo le quito la espada a su contrincante y se la clavo a Octavio en el estomago, este soltó un grito ahogado mientras soltaba la espada y caía de rodillas. Máximo hundió la espada hasta la empuñadura. De la boca de Octavio empezó a manar un torrente de sangre y este cayó por fin en el suelo muerto. Máximo ayudo a Tiberio a levantarse, y miro al capataz que tenía la cara descompuesta. Después de este incidente, no volvieron a entrenar por el resto del día.  
  
  
  
El capataz salió del recinto de la escuela de gladiadores, debía ser media noche, y en el cielo se encontraba la luna. Entró en la calle principal y en la segunda bocacalle giro a la derecha y a unos cincuenta metro más adelante se encontraba un hombre alto. Se acerco a este y le mostró una bolsa, este la cogió y la abrió. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo la cerro y en sus labios había una leve sonrisa. El hombre alto se aparto, abrió una puerta y le hizo pasar. La cara la tenía lívida. Era una habitación minúscula, dio tres pasos y se paro delante de la mesa, donde estaban sentados dos hombres de mucha edad y tres sacerdotisas del templo de Venus. Se cerró la puerta.  
  
  
  
Después del incidente de Tiberio y la muerte de Octavio, no se volvio a practicar con armas. Tiberio llevaba el brazo vendado, solo era un rasguño, pero le daban mejor bazofia que a los demás, a Octavio ni siquiera le dieron sepultura. A la mañana siguiente de su muerte, vinieron cinco legionarios y se lo llevaron para dejárselo a los buitres. Ahora todos excepto máximo, esperaban la llegada de las sacerdotisas del templo de venus, hacían mucho tiempo que no estaban con mujeres.  
  
  
  
N/A: aun que parezca raro tranquilizaos porque todo tiene explicación. Por favor quien lo lea que deje su opinión y así sabré si vale la pana continuar. Gracias.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA (espero) ........................................ 


	2. Capitulo 2

1 NADA ES LO QUE PARECE  
  
2 Capitulo 2  
  
El amanecer asomaba por los fríos barrotes de la ventana. En las celdas había mucho escándalo. El capitán había convencido al dueño para que trajera mujeres a la escuela de gladiadores. Los carceleros empezaban a moverse dejando en cada celda un barreño de agua.  
  
-¡LIMPIAOS CERDOS!  
  
Máximo no quería estar con ninguna mujer. Su familia había sido asesinada, y aun que su mujer estuviera muerta, seguiría siendo fiel ante su recuerdo. Se acerco al barreño, no se había lavado desde hacia semanas. Al poco tiempo le dieron harapos limpios, "¿Tan complicado es estar con mujer?" se pregunto. Ya limpio se tumbo en el camastro a pensar. El jolgorio se había trocaron por una vulgar canción. Los chillidos pasaron, en el patio se escuchaban risas y voces femeninas. Los pasos resonaban por el largo corredor. El capitán empezó a repartirlas entre las celdas. En la celda de máximo entro una mujer alta, de gran hermosura de unos 30 años y entrada en carnes. Entro con un odre de vino y dos copas. Lleno las copas. Mientras no hicieran nada carnal, a máximo no le importaba estar con ella. Le extendió la mano con la copa de vino llena y la cogió. Alzaron sus copas de vino y se las llevaron a sus bocas. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Máximo olió el vino, luego la miro y se acerco a ella.  
  
-¿Por qué no bebes?- la agarraba del cuello y su susurro era amenazador- ¿crees que puedes engañar a un soldado de guerra que ha sido entrenado para matar y perecer? La cicuta no da resultado con los soldados, por lo menos conmigo no- ahora apretaba con mas fuerza el cuello de esta. Metió la mano entra sus ropajes, vio como esta temblaba, y después de rebuscar en ellas saco la mano con un puñal- ¿Esto que es, trabajo, placer o ambas?  
  
-¡Porca Miseria!- exclamo escupiéndole y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta  
  
-Tu me vas a decir quien esta detrás de todo esto- la tenía agarrada por un brazo, y el puñal en el estomago- Tu pierdes más que yo, o hablas o sales en trozos de esta celda.  
  
-No eres capaz de hacerlo  
  
-En las guerras contra los bárbaros hice cosas peores.  
  
Ella se deshizo de su brazo, se coloco los ropajes y se sentó en el camastro. Máximo la escuchaba.  
  
- No soy mas que una sacerdotisa del templo de Venus. Y lo único que puedo decirte es que me metieron en una empresa para eliminarte, no se porque .  
  
-¿Quién te metió en la empresa?  
  
- No lo se  
  
- Dímelo  
  
- Vino hace dos días para rendirle culto a la diosa, no le vi la cara.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que quieren eliminarme?  
  
- Escuche hablar a ese hombre hablar con alguien de que tienes cierta información que si salía a la luz el emperador se vería en un seria problema  
  
-¿Sabes que información es?  
  
-No, no lo se, pero por favor no me mates- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
- Si el emperador lo supiera, yo ya estaría muerto. Cómodo tiene espías por todo el imperio, y no dejaría que un simple gladiador le destruyera su sueño.  
  
-Solo es eso  
  
-No, te voy a decir por que quieren eliminarme. Lo que voy a decirte caerá sobre tus hombros y si les dices algo a alguien, te mataran.- la expresión de la mujer era de pánico- el emperador Marco Aurelio, no murió de muerte natural, sino que lo asesinaron para empezar otra nueva vida con un emperador codicioso y sin escrúpulos- hablaba de Cómodo con asquerosidad.  
  
No se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Era muy importante, pero no podía decirla por ahí o la matarían. Máximo pasado un rato, le revelo un nombre, tenia que verse con el, y ella le diría lo que acababa de escuchar. Al termino de su visita, máximo le devolvió el puñal y esta se despidió con un beso en la frente. La puerta se abrió. Antes de salir lo mira una ultima vez, la puerta se cierra detrás suya perdiéndose entre los susurros de sus compañeras.  
  
  
  
Continuara..........................................  
  
  
  
*Reviews por favor 


End file.
